1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile handset and, more particularly, to a rotating-keypad for a mobile handset allowing a keypad to rotate relative to the body of the mobile handset.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile handsets continue to grow in popularity as they can be implemented to provide additional features and functionality. Mobile phones are being developed that provide various multimedia functions by executing numerous applications that provide services beyond the existing voice communication services.
The increase in the amount of information to be processed and viewed due to the addition of the multimedia functions into the mobile handset has required larger-scale display screens. In this respect, a liquid crystal display screen (LCD) of a folder-type mobile handset is being developed that has a vertically longer configuration.
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view showing a folder type mobile handset.
As shown in FIG. 1, in a state that the folder type mobile handset is unfolded, a display screen 30 is disposed on a cover 20, and a main key pad 40 is disposed at a lower portion of a main body of the mobile handset and an auxiliary key pad 50 is disposed at the upper side of the main key pad 40. As shown, the display screen's 30 height is larger than its width.
Though display screen 30 may be suited to display a portrait image or characters, it is not suitable for displaying a horizontally long landscape image or a video clip usually.
As a matter of course, the landscape image may be displayed in conformity to the width of the display screen. But in such a case, the image is reduced in size, failing to utilize the entire screen. And even if the landscape image is displayed on the entire screen, the original image would be positioned vertically, providing an unsuitable orientation for viewing purposes.
In such a case, the mobile handset itself need to rotated at an angle of 90° in order to view the image, which would cause the user to feel complexity for manipulating a 90°-rotated keypad arrangement.